We Could Happen
by Shining in the Darkness
Summary: [Gift story for katierosefun] Anakin Skywalker, Hero with No Fear and the Chosen One, seems to have his eye on a particular Padawan apprentice...


**Hello, everybody! This is my very first story and though the characters aren't mine, (not even the OC,) it's thrilling to be posting one of my own works here. Anyways, there's this one writer here on Fan Fiction who I absolutely adore and that's katierosefun. I've been reading many of her stories as a guest, and now that I've made a Fan Fiction account, I can't wait to publish my own stories. Though I'm not quite as talented as she is, I'm giving this my best shot. I worked a while on this so I hope she and you all, (as the readers,) will approve. :) **

**Now, there's another thing you all should understand-this song, which is called, 'We Could Happen' does NOT belong to me. I've switched around some of the words as well, so it won't be the actual version of the song that you'd see. This story is based on a pairing that I actually support and though katierosefun will be shocked to hear this, I was a guest reviewer who suggested a pairing for her series in which she introduces her original character, Cadena. **

**You all will probably see which pairing I'm suggesting, but please do not hate on me or flame me. Cadena belongs to katierosefun ONLY and I don't own any of the other Clone Wars characters. I also got permission to use Cadena by katierosefun, but she didn't know what I was going to do with her, haha. XD **

**Anyways, now that I've covered that ground, thank you for checking out this story and please review or give feedback. Please don't leave any hate messages. :(**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker—

_I'll hold the door—please come in and just sit here for a while. This is my way of telling that I need you in my life!_

Anakin Skywalker strolled the halls with his young, still freshly submitted Padawan at his side. He turned his head slightly to look down at the bobbing head of dark hair beside him and smiled absent-mindedly to himself.

"Master, next time you want me back at our quarters, you can just _say_ so," Cadena muttered indignantly to the older man and he simply shrugged in reply.

"You weren't picking up your comlink, which I specifically _told_ you to have at _all_ times." Anakin answered with ease as they reached the door to their quarters.

Cadena rolled her eyes as Anakin held open the door for her and said teasingly, "What a gentleman. Master Kenobi would be impressed."

"What, you're not?" Anakin asked, pretending to sound hurt.

Anakin watched as Cadena jumped on top of her bed with a bored expression on her face. "Hmm…not really." She stated before taking out her data pad. Anakin sighed and he walked across the room to sit down on his own bed, pretending to be occupied in working on his mechanical arm.

Every once in a while, Anakin's eyes would flit hopefully back to Cadena, wishing that perhaps she would be watching _him_.

However, each and every time that Anakin would look over to his young apprentice, he would be disappointed in the results. Cadena did not acknowledge nor notice that her master was casting her longing looks and she did not bother looking over to him, either.

_It's so cold without your touch. I've been dreaming way too much…can we just turn this into reality? _

Anakin sighed and began to pick on the leather of his glove instead. He never thought that the room would feel so _cold_ without Cadena physically sitting next to him.

Or, to be more specific, having Cadena _touch_ him.

A warm smile was allowed to be brought into Anakin's lips as he contemplated on that. They've only held each other once so far—and that was when the famous Chosen One had realized that he had _feelings_ for this girl.

At first, he was shocked—after all, Cadena was so much younger than him. Then again, Padme, Anakin's ex-wife had been six years older than him so how different can this all really be?

The dreams came—both in the day and night after Anakin began to suspect his growing closeness towards his Padawan.

Every once in a while, Anakin would lose himself in those dark eyes of Cadena's, or suddenly wish that he was stroking her hair, or even perhaps, (if he was lucky enough, that is,) have his lips touching hers.

Anakin sighed out loud again. He was never sure if Cadena knew about his fondness over her or not. Every time he would even give a small _clue_ about the concept, the girl would slap the chance away.

_'Cause I've been thinking about you lately. Maybe you can save me from this crazy world we live in. And I know we can happen, 'cause you know that I've been feeling you…_

Anakin rested his head against his pillow and crossed his hands behind the back of his neck. The life he lived was often chaotic—filled with all sorts of surprises but strangely enough, whenever he was around Cadena, it was clearer for him to see where he was going.

Not only that, but he could _understand_ Cadena, and she could understand him. That was something that made Anakin feel safer than he had ever been in a long time.

_Storms, they will come. But I know the sun will shine again. She's my friend and she says that we belong together. _

There were always bad days between Cadena and Anakin. It usually ended with them either apologizing, or, if worse comes to worse—the pair wouldn't say anything to each other for days until Obi-wan or Padmé set them straight.

Padmé.

She is a good woman—a kind one, and despite the fact that Anakin and she are now divorced, she never treated the man as though he was trash stuck to the bottom of her shoes. For the first few days, they were both quiet and cold to one another, but it became easier to talk to one another as time went on.

She was also rather supportive with Anakin's reasons in liking Cadena. She took it much better than he thought she would, and, if anything, she slowly began to give little pushes for Cadena to come to Anakin.

"You're happy around her, Ani." Padmé told him quietly. "And I want you to be happy."

_I'll laugh along to break the ice; just a smile from you would suffice. It's not me, being nice, girl, this is real tonight. _

Anakin at last jumped off the bed and walked quietly over to Cadena's bed, where she was still skimming through her data pad.

He flicked her lightly on the shoulder and sat down across from her, waiting for a reaction.

Cadena didn't react. Instead, her eyes were still fixed on the glowing screen of the data pad and Anakin moaned loudly.

"Master, can I help you with something?" Cadena asked, still transfixed to the little device in her hands. "I'm bored, Cadena." Anakin replied.

Cadena looked up at her master and simply said, "Go to the Archives, take a walk, work on your fighter. Isn't that what you usually do?"

Anakin pouted and he crossed his arms. "You're not very fun, Cadena." He said, poking her again. Cadena swatted away his hand, but she smiled. "Oh, Master…don't be so childish." She chided but she propped herself on her elbows, leaning forward.

Anakin's breath caught itself in his throat—he could smell her tunic and her hair from the distance between them. He could see the gentle curves in her eyelashes and even spotted a couple of small freckles that were probably caused from being in the sun in battle for so long.

_'Cause I've been thinking about you lately. Maybe you can save me from this crazy world we live in. And I know we can happen, 'cause you know that I've been feeling you…I know you want me. _

"Staring contest, go!" Anakin said quickly, trying to drink in Cadena's smile a bit more.

Cadena rolled her eyes and she says, "If you insist…but honestly, Master, aren't you a bit too old to want to play these kind of games?"

Anakin kept his eyes fixed on Cadena and he felt a smile twitching at his lips. "I don't think so, Cadena…do you think I'm too old to play these kind of games?"

A light coloring of pink shaded in the tan skin of Cadena's cheeks as she murmured, "No, not really…Master, this is sort of…uncomfortable for me." She backed away a bit but Anakin didn't break his stare away from her eyes.

"Why is it uncomfortable for you, Cadena?" Anakin asked.

"Um…I'm not used to having you so close to my…" Her voice drifted away as her master inched closer to her.

"Um…my _face_?" She finally whispered.

Anakin smirked and replied, "You should get used to it more often."

_There's no other, there's no other love…that I'd rather have, you know. There ain't no one, there ain't no one else—I want you for myself!_

Cadena's comlink suddenly beeped and she answers, "Hello?"

"Cadena, it's me, Jim." Anakin felt his heart sink as Cadena smiled at Jim's voice.

"Jim, hi." She says quietly and stood up. "Are you outside?"

"Sure am." Was Jim's answer and Cadena grinned. "I'll be right out." She says and didn't give Anakin a second glance as she ran out of their quarters.

Anakin sat there, dumbfounded and sighed. He walked over to his bed and slipped himself underneath the covers. Taking a deeper breath, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

_'Cause I've been thinking about you lately, maybe you can save me from this crazy world we live in. And I know we can happen, 'cause you know that I've been feeling you…I know you want me. _

Anakin didn't know how long he slept when he was awoken, but it was still dark outside. His eyes flickered open, for he had felt something—or _someone_ touch his face.

He couldn't make anything out in the dark room, but he felt something soft touch his cheeks and with a start, he recognized Cadena's voice.

"Hey, Master." Her voice sounded oddly quiet and broken. Automatically, Anakin sat up and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Anakin could hear Cadena taking a deep breath and then she sobbed, "Actually, no, everything _isn't_ okay."

Anakin, sensing that there was going to be a discussion coming, groped around blindly and flicked on the light switch.

After several blinks to getting adjusted to the sudden brightness, Anakin was able to make out Cadena's face, which was red and blotted with tears. Anakin's eyes widened and he reached out for her. "What happened to you?" He asked as Cadena buried her head in his shoulder.

Anakin let out a small gasp in surprise but he relaxed at her presence. "Cadena…tell me what's wrong." He said quietly, stroking her hair.

Cadena looked up at Anakin, her eyes teary and she whispered, "Jim decided to…he said that he didn't want to be around me anymore."

Anakin kept his face expressionless and said, "Oh, Cadena, I'm…sorry." However, he could feel his heart jumping for joy at those words.

_'Cause I've been thinking about you lately, maybe you can save me from this crazy world we live in. And I know we can happen, 'cause you know that I've been feeling you…I know you want me. _

Anakin allowed Cadena to cry into his shoulder a bit more and then he finally whispered, "He's not worth it, Cadena. He doesn't understand you."

Cadena looked up at her master and replied, "I know, but it _hurts_."

Anakin smiled sympathetically. "I know it hurts, Cadena…" He murmured and then he cupped her chin towards him.

Cadena stopped crying and she whispered, "What are you doing?"

Anakin placed one of his hands on the small of Cadena's back and he whispered, "I'm teaching you something new."

Cadena's eyes widened as Anakin placed his lips ever so gently against hers. Anakin felt Cadena's breath getting stuck into her throat but was pleased when she began to move ever so slightly towards him. He gently rocked them back and forth.

Cadena placed her hand on top of Anakin's leg and he pushed himself down into the bed. His apprentice finally broke away from the kiss and instead slid down to his side, her face still on the fabric of his tunic.

"Thank you, Master…" Cadena whispered and Anakin flicked off the light. He smiled as he heard Cadena's deep breathing in sleep. He brought Cadena closer to himself and kissed the top of her head before going back into sleep.


End file.
